A gnome eating a big green shoe!
by Dynn Dynn Dittany Beans
Summary: This peice of insanity is completely nuts!It is the strange love child of me and a sugar rush at about 2:00 in the morning!Just read it already!!!!woohoo!chapter #3 is here!!!!!
1. Silly little gnome and a magical blarney...

A Gnome Eating a Big Green Shoe!!!! by:DynnDynn Dittany Beans  
  
Disclaimer!:I have no money!Plz dont sue me!All i own is me, my muses (Jinker Pelly and Catalina Starbright), and a silly little gnome, none of which are in this ficcie!meaning i nothing of hp is mine and i am making no $ from this!  
  
Summary!:This fic is completely nuts, an odd little love child of me and a 2:00 a.m. sugar rush! It really will have a plot.....ok so i'm lieing.....it wont, its just a one shot ficclet!!! ~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What an intriguing pose!" Harry cried as my silly little gnome bit ron's big green shoe(A/N:hey!how did my silly little gnome get here?I THOUGHT you tyed him up*glares at jinker pelly*)"wowie zowie!" ron yelled,running to the dungeons. He ran into the slytherins, who were doing "the hamster dance" led by snape. ron was scared, so he ran off to frolic with a purple unicorn on a broomstick and a rabid bunny rabbit."Weird...." Harry said, skipping to the great hall. There, he found Neville, who was skinny dipping with the gringotts goblins, hagrid, the spice girls (girl power!),and cho chang in a pool full of butterscotch pudding. " Eureka!" Neville cryed "i've found the treasure!"he held up a large sombrero."Mine Mine MINE!!!" Dumbledore screeched, sounding a bit like a banshee. "aha!it be the magical blarney hat!" seamus finnagin said while doing an irish jig. hermione started chasing him with great big hearts in her eyes. "their always after me lucky charms!!!" Harry could here seamus scream as they ran off. Harry left the great hall to go practice quiditch. 'Is it just me or is everone acting a bit oddly today?' Harry thought to himself as he passed ron, who was picking daisies and eating them with the purple unicorn, the rabid bunny rabbit, and my silly little gnome(A/N:why arent you guys going to GET him!!!*glares at her lazy muses*)harry got to the quidditch pitch only to find it deserted, accept an elf muse and a fairy muse (A/N: Jinker Pelly is the elf and Catalina Starbright is the fairy in case you care!) chasing a silly little gnome. It was then that harry noticed ron's big green shoe in the sillylittle gnome's mouth." so it was, you who ate the shoe!" harry cryed.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's a little preview of things to come: JP(jinker pelly):come back you silly little gnome CS(catalina starbright):yesyes Mr.silly little gnome we have chocolate ice cream! SLG(silly little gnome) heeheehee:U CANT CATCH ME........  
  
that's all!....maybe i'll write more if u all send me review......good one's, no flames!FLAMES WILL BE USED TO TORCH THE FORBIDDEN FOREST MUAHAHAHAHAH!jk just dont flame me!tell me what u like and dont......yes silly little gnome....no silly little gnome? Suggestions are VERY VERY welcome!so review! 


	2. gummy bears and a silly little gnme who ...

Hello and welcome to my.....ummmm........*special* second chapter of "a gnome eating a big green shoe"!!!!(applause) WOOHOO! i know that i said it would be a one shot fic, but u'll get over it. Let's see.......thank you thank you to my two reviewers!You are the best even though one of you said that I scare you!(sniffles)NOW....on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own anything but my silly little gnome and the magical blarney hat and the house of cheese!!!!so please don't sue my poor, insane little self J.K.R.!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By: DynnDynn Dittany Beans ^_^  
  
When we last left our story, Jinker Pelly the elf and Catalina Starbright the fairy were chasing my silly little gnome across the quidditch field.......  
  
"Harry Potter must catch the gnome who ate his weazy's shoe!" Dobby yelled running towards Harry out of no where. So Harry followed my silly little gnome to the gryfinndor common room where he found dumbledore dancing around screaming "I've finally got the magical blarney hat" and cackling. Soon dumbledore was dancing around harry saying "I'll be the sexiest man in england!!!!!!yes!yes!!!!!!" Harry was scared,so he joined ron eating daisys (this was in the other story, which I assume you all read!^_^). This left hermione to save hogwarts from the evil of my silly little gnome. She had lost seamus, so she said "what the heck!" and rode sir cadogan's horse around to find my silly little gnome. She found him dancing in a house of cheese and and singing : "A B C D E F G, Gummy bears are chasing me, one is red, one is blue, and one is dancing on my shoe."(sorry TKDragon, I couldn't resist using your wondiferus quote) (i made that word up). My silly little gnome pointed to his big green shoe. Indeed, Hermione saw a tiny line of gummy bears in a congo line on his oddly familiar big green shoe........ "HEY!you dirty theif!that is ron's big green shoe, silly little gnome!!!!" My silly little gnome cackled like a maniac and dove into the green jello lake that just happened to be near the cheese-house. "Come back here!!!!" herimione cried. She dove in after him and, forgeting she couldn't swim. Sadly, she drowned. Oh well.(pleaz don't flame me people who love hermione, i like her too!!!) "Aha DynnDynn's silly little gnome!This is where your reign of terror ends!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......maybe.......  
  
o well. that was extremely stupid.lol. pleaz r+r.Please???I'll be ur best friend!!!!Ok, maybe i wont. but please r+r anyways.Flames will be used to burn my homework, which isn't such a bad idea......no no no!please be nice to my insane little self 


	3. my poor misunderstood silly litle gnome!

Chapter 3!: The Evils of Garden Gnomes  
  
Disclaimer: i thought we went over this already! I dont own harry potter, just the silly little gnome! but if jkr wants to trade........i also dont own the wizard of oz  
  
I dont know why im still writing this story, but I am, so live with it, ok?If u didn't read the last two chapters, then do so now.Please! Thanx to all...three reviewers... i think it was three!  
  
:( this is the last chapter!! anyways......ON TO THE STORY! ^_^  
  
My silly little gnome turned around to find out that his fiendish foe was none other than the dreaded.....DUN DUN DUN....PIGWIDGEON!!Wait.....no it wasn't. Pig can't talk anyways. It was the dreaded......DUN DUN DUN......Professer Flitwick!!!Yes!YES! The midget flew through the air with mighty kung-fu secrets of the munchkin people of oz. "I will now triumpth over you, silly,yet dastardly,little gnome!yesyes it shall be i who stops your reign of terror!" With that, the silly little professor flew at my silly little gnome. There was a very long and boring fight scene in which it had its fair share of "booms!" and ended in a very long and boring car chase. "TeeHee!" My silly little gnome cried, riding his dancing mushroom to the gnome forest. Now we have the dramatic scene where our heroes find out that my silly little gnome is just misunderstood . "We will always miss you silly little gnome!" All of the other characters said, crying their eyeballs out. Then all of the Potterverse go off and frolic in the daisies to celebrate their new found friend. My silly little gnome, however, goes home to tell his family and friends of the psycotic crack-addicts at hogwarts and their fetishes for butterscotch pudding and green jello.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope y'all had fun reading this!it was funfunfunfunfun to write and all, but i'm tired, so review and look out for my ne 


End file.
